THEPowerPerfect Girlz
by magicswirl578
Summary: This is the heartwarming and funny first episode or book in the series I have created. I do not own any characters from the original powerpuff girls series
1. Prologue

THE POWERPerfectGirlz

Hi guys! Thanks for reading my first story in the series.

I do not own any characters except for Starz, Sunny and Shimmer.'Enjoy!

Sunny: Well it took you long enough

Shimmer: Don't be such a menie, Sunny! I think it's nice to be in a story!

Starz: Shh! I'm trying to listen!

Chapter 1- Prologue

The city of Townsville…

IS UNDER ATTACK BY MOJO JOJO JR.'S NEW TECHNO. ROBOT DESTROYER! Where are the PowerperfectGirlz in this time of need?

Okay let's fast forward a few years. Hi! I'm Starz, the leader of the PowerPerfectGirlz. I'm here to tell you the story of how we became who we are now. So let's get started!

The door slammed shut. The Powerpuff girls once again came back from one of their battles very damaged and bruised but victorious as always. The girls were now 32 years old and though they would never die, or age, they still want to know how old they really were. Anyways, they were very doubtful of themselves. "Bloss, what will we do? We can't tend to both Townsville and Citiesville!" Said Bubbles who was very frantic. "Yes I know this is bad." Blossom answered as she was trying to think of something to do about this. "Bad? BAD! THIS IS HORRIBLE!And you're saying it's BAD?!" said an angry Buttercup as she cleaned up all her cuts. "Buttercup! Stop over reacting! I'm trying to think of an affective plan!" shouted Blossom as she got very irritated with Buttercup stating the obvious. "Well, can you think a bit faster, egghead? Another villain is on the loose!" Said Buttercup. "Well if YOU have any GREAT ideas, tell me now!" shouted Blossom glaring at Buttercup. Bubbles raised her hand. "Oooh! Oooh! Me! Me! Pick me!" said bubbles in her usually bubbly tone.

" I think that we should just do what professor tried to do and create our very own superhero perfect little girl." Said bubbles bouncing around the room and typically not waiting to be called on. Buttercup's eyes widened. "Bubbles you block head! You're a freaking genius!" said Buttercup happily. "Yay!" said Bubbles. "Let's get three cauldrons." Blossom ordered. "Yes, mommy" Buttercup said mockingly. Blossom scowled. When the cauldrons were in hand, Blossom said "Okay, girls, we will need them to be even more powerful than us so pick an element for each of them. By the way, I call fire!" Blossom stated. "Aww! I wanted fire! I guess I will take earth. My girl will be in control of everything!" Buttercup bragged. "Everything except fire!" Blossom added teasingly "Or water!" Bubbles added. Both girls looked at her, "What? Oh yeah I forgot, I call water!" Bubbles said cheerfully. Buttercup face palmed herself. "Alright add your ingredients." Blossom ordered. Bubbles put in five bags of sugar, pretty clothes, makeup, bunnies, a pinch of spice, a cup of everything nice, and of couse , some bubbles. Then she gave it water powers. Blossom added five bags of everything nice, ribbons, bows, books, movies, school supplies, fire candies, and fire powers. Buttercup did the same but with her likings and element. There was a loud boom after they each added in the chemical x "accidentally"! The girls slowly got up to look at the glowing sensation. They gasped at what they saw.

Well that's the end of the first chapter. Please feel free to comment on it and I will be sure to update soon. Bye!


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting the Newbies

Chapter 1

The smoke cleared and the Powerpuff girls went to have a closer look at the three glowing beings. The first on was the one Blossom created. She looked about twelve years old. She had vibrant and beautiful pink/purple eyes and long, thick lashes. She had on a strapless, plain orchid colored top and a Red and orchid striped pencil skirt with a slit in it that want to her thighs. It showed off her long, sun kissed, tan legs. The orchid brought out her eyes. Her long, flowing hair was a golden brown with a tint of orange and went down to her knees. She had a cute, fluffy orchid bow to top it off. Being the tallest, it was obvious that she was the leader. She had a flaming Star engraved on her right shoulder.

The second girl had beautiful aqua colored eyes that beamed with kindness. Her straight, golden locks of hair reached her middle back with a tint of blue near the ends. She had creamy, fair skin that was soft as silk to the touch and a perfect complexion. She had on a strapless glittery shirt that was in the shape of a heart. She had on a very ruffled cobalt blue skirt that showed her curves. She was very cute and bubbly looking. She had a watery textured glitter type of shape that looked like a shimmer engraved on her right shoulder.

The last girl was very competitive and athletic looking. She was skinny and curvy and had a natural look about her. She had lots of muscle and had bright lime green eyes that look as if they can see right through you. Her toasty colored skin complemented and darkened her features. She had jet black hair that was tied together in a simple yet beautiful high ponytail with a lime green hair tie. She wore a lime green zipper hoodie (although she never wore the hood) and a plaid dark and light green skort. She had a picture of a very earthly looking sun engraved on her right shoulder.

The first to speak was Blossom, of course. "Hi! I'm Blossom, and these are my sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup.

" Hiya!" Said Bubbles cheerfully. "Sup "Said Buttercup. "We created you super powered girls to protect Townsville while we protect Citiesville because both is just too much for us" Blossom said professionally. "So… what your saying is that you created us because you were too lazy to do both cities on your own? Wow! That is heartless." The girl in green said. "Man! Keep doing that and we're gonna be best friends!" Buttercup said doubled over in laughter at how the know-it-all pink puff was baffled and speechless by this girl."Two Buttercups? Oh no!" Bubbles said "Actually her name is Sunny and I am Starz, the leader of the PowerPerfect Girlz. Over there is Shimmer, my sister. "Said Starz formally "Hello!" Shimmer said.

"Come now, We will show you how to use your powers." Said Blossom. "That will not be necessary!" A familiar voice said. Blossom turned around to face a certain redhead that she had faced long ago.

_**Who could it be? Find out in Chapter 3 Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 2 Cold as Ice

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Hi Guys! I hope you enjoy chapter 3. You will be meeting someone new in this chapter! Well, I say new, but it's someone from the original series ,but anyway, enjoy!**_

**Previously in Chapter 2…**

"**Come Now, we will show you how to use your powers." Said Blossom. "That will not be necessary." Said a familiar voice. Blossom turned around to see a certain redhead that she had faced long ago….**

Blossom glared at the redhead. "Berserk…" she said with much hatred in her voice. "Hello Blossy." Berserk sneered at her. The girls were very frightened. Sunny looked from Blossom to Berserk and vice versa. "Umm… Is your staring contest over yet?" Sunny asked uncomfortably. Blossom snapped back into reality.

Blossom's P.O.V

B_lossom's Flashback… _

"_I thought that you were my friend, Berserk!" Said fifteen year old Blossom who was on the edge of tears but trying to hold it in. "It's called acting, Blossy, a quality that makes me way more powerful than you would ever be!" Said Berserk smirking. Blossom could no longer hold in her tears as she started sobbing. "Aww… does wittle Blossy have a boo boo on her heart?" Brat said with mock sympathy. Blossom looked up with puffy red eyes. Berserk seized her with her long, red, snakelike hair ribbon and whispered in her ear "Looks like dear, sweet, professor isn't here to show you his pity, now is he?" Blossom suddenly felt adrenaline rush through her had been killed by the PowerPunk Girls almost a year ago, so now Blossom was like a mom to her two sisters. Blossom slapped Berserk in the face while ripping off one of her ribbons. She flew to untie her unconscious sisters and bring them home but three powerful looking boys landed in front of her. "And just where do you think your going?" Said the boy with red eyes. Brick. It is Brick? " Brick? What are you three doing?" Blossom asked her boyfriend. Berserk cackled "Didn't think that they would be on my side now did you?" Berserk said deviously. "What did you and your sisters do to them? Asked Blossom who was clearly outraged. We just gave them some delicious candy." She said as she twirled a ribbon around her finger, trying to look innocent. Blossom lunged at Berserk but Brick punched her in the face. She could feel blood coming from her nose. "You are going to pay for this, Berserk.." Blossom said weekly. The last thing she heard was Berserk saying _

"_Sweet as sugar,_

_Cold as ice,_

_Break me once,_

_I'll break you twice._

_Blossom then Blacked out._

_End of flashback…_

"Hello? Hello!" I heard her sisters voices and immediately woke up. She was in her bed. "Finally!" Buttercup exclaimed. "Where is she? Is she gone?" I asked panicking."Yeah we got her out after you fainted." Bubbles said worriedly. "What did she want?" I asked. "She threatened the girls and said some kind of poem and left." Buttercup said. "Where are the girls?"I asked worriedly. " They are in bed, don't worry." Bubbles said with a small smile. "Okay, just keep a close eye on them. "Im going to go get some fresh air." I said relieved. I walked outside wondering what Berserks poem was all about.


	4. Chapter 3 Sunny's Wonder

_**Hi, Guys! OMG I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo excited for you guys to read this chapter! The next chapter will have some mild to high violence and bad words in it so readers beware if you don't like the mention of blood or other stuff like that. Anywaay, ENJOY!**_

The girls were up in bed that night. Everyone was asleep except for Sunny. "I cant get that crazy weirdo out of my mind… What if she hurts my sisters or me or our moms or somebody else! What if she is right outside our window right now watching us sleep and plotting a plan to get us! My sisters and I don't even know how to use our powers! WHY CANT I GET THIS STUPID IDIOT OUT OF MY HEAD?!" Sunny thought. "Oh whatever! Im just gonna go downstairs and have a midnight snack… maybe that will help me fall asleep." Sunny muttered to herself. She gently closed the door and went downstairs. What Sunny didn't know was that the girls had telepathy. Starz and Shimmer exchanged worried glances after she walked out of the room upon hearing her thoughts. Sunny was walking downstairs and she bumped into someone in the dark and instinctively punched whatever was in front of her. She heard a surprised squeak and a thud. Sunny zipped to turn the lights on only to find Buttercup wincing in pain on the ground. Sunny gasped and ran over to tend to her. "BC! Are you okay?" Sunny said frantically. "Yeah im fine, kid. Ya know, you have a powerful panic punch? Use that in battle." Said BC. "Yeah I know!" Sunny said competitively. BC chuckled at the seemingly younger version of her. "You should go to bed… you have a long day of training ahead of you." BC stated shooing Sunny to bed while going back to bed herself. "Wait!" Sunny whispered. BC Turned to look at Sunny expecting her to continue. "Why are you down here in the first place?" Sunny asked. "I could ask the same thing about you." BC said smirking. "I asked you first so spill!" Sunny said with a wide competitive smirk. Defeated, BC answered. "I was doing some research, okay? Now go back to bed." Buttercup said secretively. Before Sunny could say anymore Buttercup zipped back into her room. Sunny went back to bed and drowsily fell asleep.

_Meanwhile At the punk residence in the 5__th__ dimension… _

"Berserk! Did you defeat the Powerpukes yet?" Brat screeched in her snobby tone of voice. "No, because they had three new stupid little brats with them!" Replyed and angry Berserk. "Mini me's?" Brat answered stupidly. "NO YOU DUMB MORON! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!" Berserk yelled taking her anger out on her snobby blond sister as she lunged at her. "Berserk! You broke my nail!" Brat whined. "Hey, I bet they added those new recruits because they were afraid that we would beat them!" Brute said laughing menacingly. "Whatever, im going to my room to take a nap." Berserk declared carelessly. "NO!" Brat and Brute said at the same time. Berserk looked at them as if they were, well, Berserk."What do ya mean, no! I_**AM**_ going to my room and I _**AM**_going to take a nap! Now get out of my way!" Berserk said as she pushed her sisters out of the way. Brute and Brat exchanged worried glances. Brute started counting down. "3…2…1…" "GIRLS! &amp;$#^&amp;&amp;^%$!" Berserk said saying words that I cant repeat. Berserk came out covered in three girls, cuts, and a non- amused face.


	5. Chapter 4 The Death Note

_**Hey Peepsles! Welcome to the next chapter! This one has lots of suspense so here we go!**_

The girls woke up and the sky was dark and rainy. Thunder clashed. "EEEK!" Shimmer screeched while diving under the covers and shaking. "Oh come on, you big wuss! You're scared of-" Sunny started but dove into the closet due to the very close strike of lightning. "You know, Sunny, you're definitely one to talk!" Starz said smirking superiorly at the fact that Sunny got what she deserved for picking on their innocent little sister. If looks could kill, Starz and Shimmer would be dead. Just then the alarm clock started ringing. Starz looked at the time and started panicking. "It's already 10:00, girls, we are late for the first day of school and our power training with Buttercup!" Starz said with alarm. " Settle down, Starz, there's no need to be so alarmed. Oh….that's why it's called an_ alarm_ clock!" Shimmer said as she giggled. Sunny chuckled a bit and rolled her eyes at Simmer's "_new_" discovery. "Now I know that this waking up at 10:00 thing isn't right because Blossom would've probably nagged us to stop dawdling while getting ready for school, Buttercup would've woke us up for power training and Bubbles would've called us down for breakfast all before 10:00." Sunny said thoughtfully. "Well, let's go see them, they probably overslept too and I know that they are very busy probably!" Shimmer exclaimed."I dunno, Shim, they would've woken us—" Starz started "Aw, come on, egghead, for once I agree with the girly sissy over here!" Sunny said crankily as she was still tired because she stayed up pretty much all night long. "Sunshine Utonium! There is_ NO_ need for name calling in a situation like this!" said an exasperated Starz. Sunny flinched at the sound of her full name. They continued bickering as they flew down the hall. As they opened the door, they saw that no one was in the room. Starz told her sisters to search the room for any signs of them. She finally found a scrunched up note on the windowsill written in messy writing. It read…

_If you ever want to see your precious mommys again, __**ALIVE **__that is,you will come to the large mirror in the professor's lab at noon. SHARP! _

"What the hell! Who is this "Professor" guy?" Sunny asked enraged by the note. "Ooohh! Sunny said a bad word!" Shimmer said. "Aw, come on, it's a place! Whatever." Sunny said scowling. " Anyway, I don't know who the professor is but I do know where the lab is!" Starz said factually. "Starz, what will we do if we are in danger? We don't know how to use our powers except to block punches and fly." Shimmer said worriedly. "Well we have two hours! So let's train!" Starz said determinedly. And that they did.


End file.
